


Dear Diary

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary, Rose ruined another dinner party. Yep. Another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Rose ruined another dinner party. Yep. Another. Well, tell the truth, it wasn't entirely her fault. Here's how it was: we're standing there, talking to the Archduke of the Ether, and Rose takes a bite of this little appetizer. It was Igloran shellfish egg tart, not that bad, but she made the most awful face. That face! I lost it laughing, it was so priceless.

Except then the Archduke thought I was mocking his thoughts on transcendental matter streaming (they were quite rubbish anyway) and had us chased out of the party by seven dozen pretorians. Ah well. More running.


End file.
